When the Hero Doesn't Get the Girl
by animorphs17
Summary: Mai has been kidnapped by a madman. In a blinded rage, Joey hunts down the place where Mai is being held captive and plans to free her, or die trying....


DEDICATION: This goes out to Iba/SillyJilly I got inspired for this from the end of The trouble with love

DISCLAIMER: I don't ow YGO. did but I dont. Oh well. On with the story!

"Finish him!" Joey yelled. "Freedom Blast Attack!"

Joey watched in Joy as his GeorgeWBushrules monster leapt forward. In a single blast, his opponents JohnKerryisapinkocommiebitch died. His opponent cried out in horror as his life points dropped to 0 and a key fell down into Joey's hand

"And as by your own rules," Joey sneered. "Buh bye."

The ground opened up beneath the man and he fell, barely grabbing onto the edge of the pit. Below him was a bubbling mass of molten lava. Yugi and the others looks at Joey in shock.

"We should help him Joey!" Yugi yelped, listening as the man begged for his life.

"You guys can if you want. I gotta free Mai!"

Joey took off into the building, while the others helped the man. With a thunderous kick, the doors swung open and Joey saw Mai in the next room. She was pounding on the glass, screaming as gas slowly started entering the room. Joey quickly ran over and pounded on the door, getting her attention.

"MAI!" Joey called. "Don't worry! I'm here ta rescue you!"

"Oh God Joey!" Mai cried. "Hurry! I don't want to die."

Joey ran to the controls and started slamming them, but to no effect. Joey growled in frustration, hearing Mai's desperate screams. After several seconds, he gave up and turned to the door, looking for the lock, but there was none. Joey looked at the key and threw it angrily against the wall.

"Oh God no!" Joey screamed in horror and helplessness. "Mai! Oh God..."

"Joey! Break the glass!" Mai cried out, starting to cough from the gas.

Joey turned and grabbed the chair, slamming it against the glass, but to no effect. He tried again and again, but to the same results. The glass would not break. Joey looked at Mai, tears running down both their faces.

"Mai...." Joey cried. "I'm so sorry... I failed... This is all my fault...."

"Joey don't!" Mai coughed. "Please Joey. I only have a few minutes left. Please don't blame yourself. I want theese last minutes to be happy..."

Joey looked at Mai, crying but nodded. He put his hand up against the glass and she did likewise as the gas flowed.

"Mai..." Joey whimpered, suppressing tears. "It can't end like this... It just can't! Not after evrything that happened...."

"Joey..." Mai gasped. "This isn't an end... It's a new begining..."

"No! I don't want a new beginning," Joey cried. "I want dis one! I want us! Mai, I love you so much...."

Mai's eyes widened. "Joey... do you mean that?"

Joey nodded. "Mai... I love you. I always have and always will... dats why it can't end like this..."

Strangely Mai smiled, and shook her head.

"Oh God Joey... You don't know how long I wanted you to tell me that... I love you too..."

"Mai..." Joey whimpered.

"Joey... you just made... me the most happiest woman," Mai coughed. "Oh I wish I could stay here for you Joey. I love you so much and I want to.... stay..."

"Mai... I'll never stop loving you or forget you..."

"I know you... won't Joey..." Mai wheezed sagging against the wall. "And Joey... promise me one... thing..."

Joey nodded. "Anyting Mai..."

"Live your life... for you... don't let my... death... kill you... too... please Joey... live..."

"I promise Mai...I'll live my life for both of us... It'll be our life... I promise Mai-Mai"

Mai smiled at her old knickname. "Joey... goodbye... I... love you..."

"I love you too Mai Angel...."

Mai smiled and took her last breath and slumped to the ground, smiling and at peace. Joey let loose a howl of pent up helplessness and rage, pounding on the glass and screaming, collapsing to his knees as he let it all out. After a few minutes Joey got up and stepped out to the other, and saw him. The man responisble for Mai's detah. Her murderer.

"Heh heh heh. So is the whore dead?" HE spat at Joey. "How did it feel to watch the woman you love die in front of you, and you being unable to save her?"

Joey calmly walked up to the monster. With a might swing, he landed a punch on his face, sending the man into the lava pit. He slowly sunk itno the flaming liquid, screaming as his flesh was peeled from his bones.

"Joey!" Tea scolded.

Joey shook his fist. "That son of a bitch killed the woman I love Tea. He deserved death."

Nobody said a word as Joey walked away from the building.

2 weeks later

Joey and Yugi stood above Mai's freshly filled grave. It had been a beautiful funeral for a beautiful woman. Now, the crowds had departed, leaving behind the two friends.

"She's in a better place now Joey," Yugo said quietly."You know that right?"

Joey nodded. "Yeah... but Yuge... I loved her. And I just don't get it..."

"Get what?"

"I was da hero. Da hero isnt supposed to fail. Da hero is supposed to get da girl. I didn't fail... but why? Why couldnt da hero have gotten the girl?"

"Joey... I'm sorry..."

Joey nodded and turned. "Come on Yuge. Lets go get some food. I got a life to live for us now."

The two turned and walked away from the grave, and a vague silohette of a beautiful blonde woman could be seen sitting and smiling. The silohette got up and leaned to Joey's ear.

"The hero did get the girl," it whispered.

Joey turned and looked around. Then smiled.

"You hear something Joey?" Yugi asked.

"Hmm? Nah. Mustve been the wind," Joey smiled.

The blonde silohette smiled back and spread her wings.


End file.
